Rooftops
by s11235
Summary: A night time meeting between Arthur and Gwen doesn't exactly go to plan...


_A/N: So this was written way back for the first drabble round over at ag_fics (which if you haven't taken a look at you totally should) this was my first intentional drabble and when i realised I really shouldn't write drabbles because they have word limits and me and word limits do not mix :P _

He watched her. Her dark hair falling in graceful waves down her back, her skin almost luminous in the lunar light.

Sensing his gaze upon her; she turned. Her eyes found his and her face broke into a wide smile.

'I didn't think you were coming' she said as he crossed the parapet.

'I thought that meeting with the knights was going to go on for hours'

'It did' she laughed, clutching her shawl more tightly about herself, against the cold night air.

'I'm so sorry' he said unfastening his cloak and placing it around her shoulders 'you must be frozen'

'Thank you' she said, watching his calloused fingers working the clasp.

Finished. He looked up. Warm brown eyes met his.

'Red suits you' he mumbled awkwardly.

'Thank you' she said again, her cheeks a little pink, smiling her coy little smile, which she wore so well.

He leant in a pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

They broke apart.

'Bring her home' she said, her hand against his cheek.

'I will'

'And come back to me in one piece'

'I swear, but you must promise me something also'

'And what is that?' she said, a note of amusement in her voice.

'That you will not get into any trouble while I am gone'

'When do I ever get into any trouble?'

He raised an eyebrow.

'No mischief, I got it'

'And no running off with any handsome admirers either'

'_Arthur_'

'I'm serious' he said in a mock grave tone 'I saw the way Peter from the kitchens was looking at you this morning'

'The man's almost eighty' she laughed, 'I doubt we'd be _running_ off anywhere'

He grinned and pulled her into a close embrace, 'promise me' he said, his eyes only inches from hers.

'I promise I will not run off with Peter while you are off looking for Morgana' she smiled, 'but if you don't come back to me safe and sound, he's fair game'

She felt Arthur's arms suddenly tense around her.

'Someone's coming' he hissed as she heard the faint sound of two pairs of feet beginning to climb the stone staircase which led to the tower.

'Arthur' she whispered back, 'the roof'

'What?' he exclaimed as quietly as possible.

She broke away from him, slipped off her shoes, clambered onto the narrow wall and managed to hoist herself up onto the roof with a speed and agility he would not have expected. _She always surprised him._

'Arthur' she hissed, waving at him frantically to join her.

Together they moved crab-like across the slate roof until they were hidden from view by a row of grotesque gargoyles.

They lay in silence for a few moments, the slate cold and hard against their backs.

'You do not seem happy sire?' said Gaius's voice.

'I am glad Morgana has been located, but I can not help worrying...' Uther answered.

'About Morgause telling Morgana about the events which surrounded Arthur's birth?'

She turned to face Arthur, his features deep in shadow.

'Yes' Uther said

'And you think she would then tell Arthur?'

'Exactly' Uther's voice was strained and the slap of boots on stone told them he was pacing the length of the parapet.

'After all this time, I think he deserves to know the truth'

'You forget your place' Uther spat so venomously it caused Gwen to flinch.

'I'm sorry sire'

'I'm sorry Gaius' Uther sighed, 'but you know how he reacted before. Had his manservant not convinced him the whole thing was a lie it could have torn Camelot apart'

Gwen placed her hand over Arthur's but he shied away from her touch.

'He can not know Gaius, it would mess with his head. How could he ever understand my stance on magic when it is only because of sorcery that his existence was even possible?'

'But what if Morgana is found? I doubt she will be so easily persuaded that everything Morgause told her was lies'

'We will cross that bridge when we come to it'

'Then I have no more advice to give. Goodnight sire'

There was the sound of footsteps descending the steps. Then silence.

Uther cursed under his breath then followed the old physician's lead.

They lay frozen for a moment and then Arthur was on his feet. She scrabbled up too and followed him as he alighted from the wall. He strode towards the staircase, fully intent on confronting his father when a gentle hand caught his.

'Arthur' he turned, dropping her hand as he did so, 'you don't want to do this'

'You heard him' he said hoarsely, his face that of a lost boy.

'There may well be more to the story'

'Why are you defending him?'

'I do not defend him for his sake, but for yours, he is all you have left of a family Arthur, do not do something rash because you will regret it and it will torment you'

'You are just a servant! What right have you to tell me what to do?'

Hurt and shock burst across her face like a flare, quickly being replaced by stony composure. 'Of course sire' she said inclining her head to him.

'Guinevere' he almost pleaded, regretting his outburst immediately.

'You need to be alone now, I understand, but when you return, talk to someone, if not to me, to someone else. Then ask your father for the truth, give him a chance to explain. But do not allow yourself to be torn apart by this, the circumstances of your birth do not change the fact that you are a great man and one day will be a great king' she said, her tone gentle now.

'Thank you' he said, a lump in his throat.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'Just come back to me in one piece'

He nodded and turned to leave.

'And nor do the circumstances of your birth change the fact that you are a wonderful woman, and one day will, I hope, be an incredible queen.'


End file.
